1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the storage of wheeled vehicles.
2. Prior Art
It is often required to store vehicles, particularly military vehicles, for long periods of time yet to keep them in a condition such that they are immediately ready for use when required. For this purpose it is convenient to use a flexible container, such as for example the container described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,178, comprising an impermeable base member and a flexible impermeable cover sealed to the base member. The base member may have a continuous channel with sealing means for sealing the periphery of the cover into said channel to provide a fluidtight seal therewith. Valve means may be provided for controlling an outlet of air from the interior of the container whereby suction can be applied to and maintained within the interior of the container. With such an arrangement, a vehicle, ready for immediate use and containing fuel, may be stored for relatively long periods of time. When it is required for use, the cover is removed and the vehicle can be driven off the base.
If a vehicle is left for a long time however without the engine and transmission system being turned over, bearings may become corroded and oil seals may take a "set". The practice heretofore therefore has been to remove such vehicles from their storage containers periodically and to start the engine and drive the vehicle to move it before returning it to its container. This requires a considerable amount of labour, particularly when using the above-described type of flexible container where the cover portion is commonly made of thick plastic material, e.g. thick butyl rubber sheet which is quite heavy to handle. The cover portion has to be removed from over the top of the vehicle and the vehicle then started and driven off the base. Subsequently, after the vehicle has been cleaned and dried and put back on its base, the cover has to be put over the vehicle and re-sealed and the suction then applied to remove air from the container.